


Leave the Dead, Join the Living

by Daemon_By_Night



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon? What Canon?, Chaos in the form of training, Different Vongola Guardians (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Multiple Arcs of Bleach, Paperwork Demons, Reincarnation, Sawada Tsunayoshi can see Spirits, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a member of the Third Division, Swearing, Tsuna was Original Character, Tsuna was the Third Seat, Vizard Arc, What the heck are Timelines?, Zanpaktou Arc, and Hollows, then she reiencarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: Tsunami's shot with the dying will bullet... it doesn't quite work out how Reborn thought it would.In which Tsuna remembers a previous life (?) as the Third seat of the Third Division. Is it really a previous life if you had already died?
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Izuru Kira, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Ichimaru Gin, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Izuru Kira, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 46
Kudos: 207





	1. I have a feeling this isn't what was supposed to happen

_Then die._

Tsuna reels back, even as the sound of the gunshot from the killer baby's handgun cracks like lightning. And she falls over, memories rush to her head. Memories of a girl named Taeko Kawakami, the third seat of the Third Division of the Seireitei.

So as she springs back up, she does nothing but let the fire curl around her like a cat would, orange and blue mixing together equally with her Reisatu. (She's probably giving Mayuri or whoever's in charge of that division now a heart attack because of that.) She's calm, and vaguely notices Reborn staring at her, trying to understand what the hell is going on. Tsuna-Taeko- _Whoever she is_ is busy listening to her memories and figuring out what to do with them all. _Having over 343 years worth of memories could cause her to go insane, and she doesn't really want that for her new **living** body. _

So now she's sitting, in the middle of the sidewalk, with only her undergarments on, while on color fire, and a ~~cursed~~ baby hitman regarding her curiously and warily, because apparently she was supposed to do something absolutely ridiculous (like trying to ask out Kyoko in her _underwear_. Was this bullet only made for _**blackmail**_? Because if so, she never wants her captain, or Soul-King forbid, **Urahara** , to get a hold of these)

"Aa." she says, staring back at Reborn, "how do I turn this off?" As if waiting for the que, her color flames sputter and then die, _sucked_ back into her soul. (And hey! She can hear her Zanpaktou again!)

"Dame-Tsuna. What was that." It isn't a question.

"Well, I don't know exactly what you're looking for here, other then being a pervert, because _nobody_ appreciates having their clothes blown off... unless you're Yoruichi, and that's on her own power." 

It appears Reborn is going to be staring at her incredulously a lot. "Get to class Dame-Tsuna." 

Taeko-Tsuna blinks, nods, and pulls out another uniform from her bag, good thing something warned her to bring an extra set of clothes, and puts it on, grumbling, before running to school, so that Hibari doesn't bite her to death. (And if Mori no Toge is laughing at her, well, no one but her needs to know) 

* * *

Reborn stares at the back of his charge, Tsunami Sawada. She had been ridiculous, tripping over everything due to the seal placed on her, all fumbles and 'Hiee's'. Then he shoots her with the Dying Will Bullet, and that's where the problem started. _And somewhere in the back of his mind, something whispers that the problem won't ever_ end. 

' _Well'_ He thinks, ' _at least this won't be boring.'_

* * *

The Kendo match happens as it should, what with Tsuna helping Kyoko decline Mochida's affections(?) Mochida insinuates she's interested in him herself, and is trying to steal Kyoko away so she has a better chance. Which, Ew. As he then goes on to challenge her to a Kendo duel, and the winner's prize is Kyoko. All she can think while she burns with rage is " _At least I can hope I haven't gone rusty, eh Mori?"_

Mori just hums in the back of her mind, and it finally occurs to her how strange it was to not have her Zanpaktou watching over her. 

So, yes, at the end of the school day, she goes to the back of the school, where the gym is, where Mochida and a good portion of the school is waiting to watch her get beat down, as she is after all _Dame-Tsuna_ and she can't possibly win against _Handsome-Knightly-Mochida._ Seriously? She has to fight the urge to crush Mochida with her Reisatu, but she's not too sure if she'll be able to control it, with it being so long since she's been able to use it, as she just recently remembered her previous un-dead (right?) life, even though that wasn't supposed to happen. Reincarnation is supposed to wipe the memories of the Soul to prepare it for a new life, so what was different about her soul? Honestly, she isn't a Shiba. Shiba's are _known_ for doing the impossible. Maybe it's a Sawada thing? Or something to do with the fire, which she guesses would make more sense. 

How come she hasn't heard of these flames from the other souls in Seireitei? She'll have to ask.

Tsuna refocuses, having ignored the rules, having a strong suspicion that Mochida rigged the fight somehow, not counting the way too heavy armor he tried to give her, as well as the Shinai. Seriously, he's blatantly cheating with this. 

The kid standing by Kyoko tosses her a good-enough Shinai, and she thanks him. She thinks his name is Takeshi Yamamoto, one of the only kids who never made fun of her "Dameness". 

Tsuna grips the Shinai in her hands, and waits for Mochida to make the first move, to get a sense of his style. 

Apparently, charging like a bull is a strategy. Who knew? 

She strikes hard and fast, and waits for the flag to be raised. It isn't, and Mochida gets up again to charge once more. She hits him again, and knocks him flat on his ass. 

"Give up, Mochida." Tsuna says, glaring down at him, Shinai pointed at his throat. 

The judge meekly raises Tsuna's flag, and the audience is shocked, but then starts cheering. 

' _I did good, yeah, Mori?'_

' _ **Yes, you did well for someone who had a seal on their powers before that baby and I broke it completely. I recommend more training.'**_ Mori answers her, and she can hear the "thank me, you fool" in her tone. 

_'Thanks for breaking the Seal, Mori dear.'_

_**'You're welcome, Taeko.'**_ Mori crows.

* * *

As Tsuna and the rest of the school exits the gym, a silver-haired teen and a baby in a suit stand next to each other, before the teen snorts derisively, "So, _She's_ going to be Decimo? Don't make me laugh, Reborn." 

Reborn glances up at the teen. "That's why you'll test her to see if shes qualified. If she is not, and you kill her, you will become the new Decimo heir."

' _The seal shouldn't be broken all the way. I should've had to use a Dying Will Bullet. Damn you, Iemitsu.'_

* * *

In the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, a Captain who looks way too much like a creepy clown, curses as a monitor makes a noise.

And then stares as he looks at what the monitor picked up. 

"Well, well. It appears I've just found Third Seat Kawakami's Reisatu signature. NEMU!" 

A figure enters the room where the captain is, "Yes?" 

"Inform the Head Captain of this... development."

"Yes, Mayuri." The figure leaves, and leaves the clown-faced man alone with the beeping monitor. 

"Hahahaha! Lets see how this goes!" Captain Mayuri Kurostuchi turns off the monitor, and then closes a folder he was looking at, which says " _acrobaleno"_ on it. "Aizen won't see this coming." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pilot for this story is done~ I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I'm not too sure if I liked how I portrayed Mayuri at the very end, but we'll see. And yes, even though I haven't put some tags into action, doesn't mean that they won't ever show up.


	2. Two New Students? What the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera transfers in like normal, and canon takes a dive off a balcony.
> 
> Also, a soul reaper transfers in, unlike normal, and Bleach canon joins KHR Canon in jumping off the Balcony.

The next morning, Taeko (as she's begun to re-call herself, as Tsuna just doesn't fit her anymore) reaches the school, and is the subject of wonder and awe, for beating up Mochida. Kyoko comes up to her with a smile on her face, and, Taeko is once again reminded why she likes Kyoko, even if only as a sister. "Hello Kyoko."

"Ah! Hello Tsuna!" Kyoko smiles brightly, and Taeko swears she can see _sparkles._ "Did you know we're having two new transfer students today? Do you think they'll be girls or boys?" 

"Well, we'll have to get to class to find out, yes?" 

"You're right! See you in a bit Tsuna!" With that, Kyoko turns and leaves, heading to their classroom.

Taeko smiles and then follows her to their classroom, before stopping suddenly and looking around, " _That Reisatu..."_ She muttered, could it really be? 

She guesses she'll find out sooner or later, as she steps into the class, and taking her seat.

* * *

"As you may have guessed, we have two new transfer students today. One from Italy, and another from Osaka. Please come on in you two." The teacher tells them.

Taeko cannot stop the gasp from leaving her lips as she stares at the second transfer student, because she _knows_ him. She knew him from the academy, and watched him graduate. _What's he doing here?_

"Introduce yourselves." 

The silver-haired teen, dressed very much like a punk scowls, and sends most of the girls and some boys into Soul Society. "Hmph. Gokudera Hayato." 

The next one, she recognizes, with his timid stance, and the way he's fiddling around. "A-a-and I'm H-hanataro Y-yamada. P-please take care of me!" He bows, and then makes eye contact with her, and Taeko can't _breathe,_ because this is the kid that interned with her when he was still in the academy, and learning how to be a Shinigami, and they laughed about the amount of paperwork they dropped on her captain, and watching him graduate the academy to go to the fourth division. This is the same kid she said goodbye to when she went on that mission...

And never came back.

The two transfers go to their seats, Hanataro smiles at Taeko when she smiles at him, "W-we'll talk later!" Hanataro promises, and goes to his seat, next to Yamamoto, whose fake smile is begining to hurt her very soul. Gokudera, on the other hand, is rude, and kicks her table and seat out from under her, causing multiple glares to land on him, and an equal amount of adoring faces. 

"G-gokudera! Y-your seats over here!" 

He scowls, and plops down in his seat, glaring at the teacher as Taeko picks herself back up.

* * *

It's lunch now, and the first thing Taeko did was grab Hanataro, who, now that she notices it, radiates a gentle feeling, like the sun on a good day, where it's not too harsh. When they get to area where (she hopes) they're by themselves, she breaks down crying, sobbing into Hanataro's arms, who is thoroughly bewildered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Taeko repeats this like a mantra, hugging him close, staying like that for three minutes or so. 

"I-it's okay, Kawakami-san - it's not your fault!" Hanataro panics, eliciting a strangled laugh from Taeko, whose finally calming down.

"But it is! I took that mission, I should've been more careful!" 

' **Calm down, Taeko. He's forgiven you.'** Mori says softly, and Taeko can vaguely hear the sounds of gentle rain coming from her inner world. 

"A-anyway! I should probably tell you why I'm here, yeah?" Hanataro asks her, and she nods, "Mayuri picked up your Reisatu signature in Namimori, a couple days ago. He informed the Head Captain, and I was assigned to tell you what is currently happening in Soul Society, and give you a thing... that I forgot to bring today!" He laughs, and sits down next to Taeko, and begins to explain what is happening. She can feel Hanataro putting up a kido barrier to prevent people from hearing what they're talking about, and is content to learn about the new substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki, and how he charged Soul Society to rescue Rukia from being exucuted. 

Then comes the worst part, in her opinion, at least, "I'm sorry, did you say _my captain_ defected from Soul Society along with the Josh-Groban look-alike, and Tousen?" 

Hanataro nods, and Taeko isn't sure how to handle this. There was no indication _any_ of them were going to defect, but they did, the moment got the Hogokyo from Rukia's soul, "I... I can't believe that... God Izuru must be _crushed._ Nevermind how Momo reacted. She worshiped the ground Aizen walked on!" 

"A-Ah... Momo's in a coma because of everything." Hanataro responds, looking slightly terrified of the amount of Reisatu bearing down on him. 

"WHAT?!" Before Taeko can continue shouting, the lunch bell rings, forcing the two of them to head back to class, "Hah, well. Don't forget to bring whatever you needed to give to me tomorrow okay?" 

Hanataro nods, and picks himself off the ground, "D-don't worry! I won't forget!" 

"You better not!" Taeko laughs, and to the two of them at that moment, it feels like Taeko never left.

* * *

Reborn, after realizing that Tsunami was not going to show up to prove herself to Gokudera, because she's talking with the other transfer, Hanataro Yamada, who Reborn can tell just by looking, that he's a Sun. 

"Hanataro Yamada, huh. He's already friendly with Dame-Tsuna. A perfect option for her Sun Guardian." He smirks, "Now, to get Dame-Tsuna to meet behind the school, after it ends so Gokudera can test her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can already tell, some of Taeko/Tsuna's guardians are not going to be KHR canon. 
> 
> Also, you cannot tell me that Aizen doesn't look like Josh Groban with his Soul-Society self. 
> 
> For Hanataro arriving from Osaka, Mayuri literally got a dart board of Japan's cities, and threw a dart. Wherever the dart landed was where Hanataro was going to say he transferred from.
> 
> I was going to write the confrontation with Gokudera, but Hanataro wanted attention, so I gave him a chapter to himself.


	3. Rainy Skies call for Storms

At the end of the school day, Reborn (with the threat of his _Neon Green Chameleon Gun- **How does he**_ **work?** _)_ herds Taeko to the back of the school, evidently to confront the other transfer; Gokudera. She was right, of course, considering the teen was smoking a cigarette and leaning up against the wall of the school, "So. _You're_ going to be the heir to the Vongola? I've gotta say, I'm disappointed." 

Taeko frowns at him, and then glances down at Reborn, "Is this," She waves at Gokudera, causing him to bristle angrily, "Your idea? If so, I'm not very impressed." 

Reborn nods, shading his eyes with his fedora, "Gokudera, my deal still stands. If you can kill Tsunami Sawada, heir to the Vongola Familgila, then you will become the heir." This statement causing Gokudera to glare at Taeko once more, and pull out copious amounts of Dynamite from _somewhere._ Since, of course, everybody in this school seems to have reality-breaking powers, the dynamite proceeds to _light itself,_ as Gokudera then throws them at her, causing her to dodge, cursing at both Reborn & Gokudera; mentally, of course. No need to give Reborn a reason to shoot at her again. 

"If someone like you becomes Decima, Vongola will be lead to ruin! DOUBLE BOMB!" Gokudera shouts at her, launching one-two-three- _four?!_ sticks of dynamite at her. 

' _Hibari's going to kill us_ both _if freaking Gokudera keeps blowing holes in his school's backyard! I need to defuse these!'_

 **' _Yes, that would be the best option here, obviously, Taeko~_ ' **Mori quips, amusement radiating from her as Taeko dances around the dynamite. 

Taeko takes a risk, and reaches out to smother the flame on the wick. It burns her hand, causing her to flail backwards. 343-year-old Soul Reaper or not, touching pure _flame_ hurts! This also appeared the only thing Reborn needed to shoot a bullet at her, causing her to reel back again, only vaguely recognizing Mori's concern and Reborn saying, "Fight with your Dying Will, Dame-Tsuna." 

The world goes orange and blue again. She cannot hear her Zanpaktou, her mind in the middle of a sea; a dead calm sea. Taeko is vaguely aware of the shouting of "DEFUSE" and "DOUBLE BOMB" as she and Gokudera war over the destruction of school grounds. Her mind goes clear again as she feels Mori no Toge funnel away the orange flames; the cause of her ridiculous amount of hype and vigor back into a tree in her inner world, and the blue flames go into a weeping willow, that looks more alive then the redwood tree the orange flames are housed in. Taeko resolves to talk with Mori about that once she can meditate on her own. Once she has control over body, she sees Gokudera's red face, and his six bombs. 

"I haven't had time to test this, but it's better then using Double Bomb all the time! TRIPLE Bom-?" Gokudera fumbles with his dynamite, and they drop on the ground next to his feet, and makes no move to get out of the way. 

Taeko's eyes widened, and knocked Gokudera out of the way, just as the bombs blew up, and the feeling of heat on her back, and knowing that is going to leave a burn. 

They stare at each other for what seems like forever, as Gokudera continues to have a large blush on his face, right before two things happen at once. First, Gokudera grows a puppy dogs tail & ears, proclaiming that "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Juudaime!" and second, Reborn throws a school uniform at her. 

As Taeko puts on her new uniform, she begins to try & fail to dissuade the notion of calling her Juudaime and "Just call me Tsuna, please, Hayato! If you cannot, call me Boss. Nothing more, nothing less." 

Apparently he phsycially _cannot_ call Taeko by name without making an idiot of a tomato. 

After all of that happens, some High-School delinquents decide that the back of Namimori Middle is the best place to set up camp, nevermind that they have not been forcibly converted into Disciplinary Committee Members, and as such, would be 'Bitten to Death' for crowding Hibari's school. Hayato though, decides to take matters into his own hands, showing off idiotic loyalty as he proceeds to take out sticks of dynamite and beat/blow them all up because "This is Boss's spot, you idiotic fools!" 

Taeko can already tell this Family bullshit is going to be the second death of her, what with her first guardian/Family member the result of a challenge & subsequent loss and then enforcement of "Rules" so-proclaims the Demon-Baby from Hell.

* * *

Reborn was having a good day. His student gained her first guardian/family member. He found a prospective Sun Guardian in the _other_ transfer student, Hanataro Yamada, who he was now going to "ask" and see if he would join Dame-Tsuna's Family. 

So why oh why did said prospective Sun Guardian have to have a paper trail that gave more questions then it answered? It was simple enough- it gave the school he came from originally (One Shin-o Academy), the town he came from- Osaka, and who he had been living with before (Apparently, his Medical Mentor, one "Unohana Retsu") but there was pretty much nothing else! 

Thankfully, he was brought from his musings as he ran into the person was looking for, without having to go to the apartment Hanataro had rented to live in. 

"Ah! Hello there, are you lost?" ...Sometimes he _really, really,_ hated being cursed to look like a baby. "No. But, I was looking for you. As Tsunami Sawada's Tutor, I look into the types of friends she has. You, Hanataro Yamada, are perfect for joining her Family." 

Hanataro looked confused, which ruled out any Mafia or Yakuza relations. "Join.. Ta-Tsuna's Family? Wh-what?" 

Now that was interesting, he appeared to have wanted to say a different name then 'Tsuna'. (Reborn filed that away for later. He'd figure it out. He always did.) "Yes. It would suit you well. Do you accept?" There was panic, confusion... and, now that was surprising. There was also a hint of wariness and paranoria in his stance & gaze. 

"I... guess? If this is a good way to reconnect with her, I'll go along with it f-for now!" Hanataro punched the air, before patting Reborn on the head, and turning to leave, "Bye Reborn! I'll talk with Tsuna tommorow about this." 

Perfect. Sun Guardian... mostly acquired. Now to go back and Tor-Tutor Dame-Tsuna about the Mafia. 

* * *

**Omake, Dart Board Background:**

Hanataro was on his way to the 12th Division, where Captain Kurosutchi was waiting to finalize his legal background to get into Namimori Middle School, where apparently, Taeko Kawakami's Reisatu had been found again about a day ago, even though she had been dead for about 36 years or so. (Reincarnation was so _weird)_

As he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of a large dart board with an enlarged map of Japan with all of the cities on it, and Mayuri tapping his foot impatiently while his lieutenant stood beside him faithfully. "About time you showed up! I've been waiting for such a long time!" 

"S-sorry, sir!" 

Mayuri sighed, before snatching a lone dart out of Nemu's hands. "See this dart?" 

Hanataro nodded. 

"I'm going to throw it at this board, and wherever it lands, is where you are going to come from, given that you have no idea where you come from in your past life!" With that great declaration, he turned to the dart board, and launched the dart at it. 

_**Thonk.** _

The dart rattled a bit in place, before Mayuri brusquely removed it from the board, and looked where it landed. "You're from Osaka. Now go! Shoo! I need to imput this and then go back to my experiments! I'll have a Gigai by tomorrow" 

Hanataro couldn't get out of there fast enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm a little pissed off, because I had been ready to post it, when (Joy) I refreshed the page and lost most of my work. 
> 
> So the end may seem a little rushed & not as good as I would want it to be but now ya know. I'll hope to make up for it in the next chapter, yes? Also, hope the Omake is up to your standards~
> 
> CURRENT GUARDIANS:  
> Gokudera Hayato - Storm  
> Hanataro Yamada(?) - Sun


	4. Rainy Skies predict Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada Hanataro. Sun Guardian. Substitue Soul Reaper 2. Hollow attack.

The day after Reborn decided to spread the Vongola-Love to Hanataro and managed to sort-of acquire him as a Sun Guardian, Hanataro gave Taeko a badge with the typical Shinigami logo. 

"What's this going to do?" Taeko quirked a brow at her friend, who laughed nervously. 

"Aha, pretty much, whenever there's a Hollow attack, the badge's eyes will light up & you can press it to your body to gain back your Soul Form as a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo, one of the Ryoka is the Substitute for Karakura Town." He explained as Taeko pocketed the badge in her back pocket. 

"I see. But... how would it work for me, considering that this-- OH WAIT."

"What? What's up?" 

"When that _devil baby_ tutor shot me with his "Dying Will" bullets, I think I technically died then. I only came back to life because I had a "regret" or a will to continue on." 

"So, you think because you're dead and in your body like a Gigai, you'll be able to use it without any problems?" Hanataro quirked a brow.

"I think so. I'll have to see next time a Hollow shows up, yeah?" 

"Yeah. If there's any problems though, we can send them to Captain Kurosutchi to "make a better one"" Hanataro puts air quotes around 'make a better one', because he, just as Taeko knows, probably already had one made as a backup. Maybe even more that were all different then the last. Even though Mayuri is a creepy clown, Taeko can say with certainty that he's one for back-up plans... and back-up brains.

The two of them, who had managed to meet up before school started, and before Gokudera (who, according to Taeko, when she told Hanataro about him was; _like an abused puppy. You can't help but want to keep him around and show him he's worth it._ ) showed up and threatened to blow up anyone who even remotely looked at his "boss" the wrong way.

* * *

Most of the day was not eventful as the couple past days had been, but there was still plenty of Subpar Chaos brought on by Reborn and his tutoring methods. 

Taeko was able to, without the seal that had been blocking her knowledge and information retaining abilities progressed fast, and continued to hope that she would make it though a session without getting blown up once. She was getting there. On top of that, she and Hanataro sparred with their Zanpaktou. While Taeko was still hesitant to leave her body in fear of what could possibly happen to her soul, they were able to train both their sword skills and kidou. (Even if she hated it. Kidou was dumb and stupid. Maybe that was why she had gotten along with Renji) So most of her days were comprised of School, Subpar Tutor Chaos, Training with Hanataro, and Meditating to talk with her Zanpaktou. 

Of course she knew that she would have to use her Shinigami Badge soon, because she had not yet managed to suppress her Reisatu with as much control when she was Third Seat. 

She just didn't expect an attack to happen a couple hours after Reborn revealed that Hanataro would be joining her mafia family. Not that he knew it was a Mafia family. Apparently Reborn had not mentioned it at all, so it was up to Taeko to tell Hanataro.

Thanks, Reborn.

* * *

So yes, she goes to Hanataro about her "duty" as an Heiress to the _biggest and bloodiest_ Mafia Family. The same family that probably has most of their Souls go directly to Hell, or become a Hollow. 

"Wait, so you're born into a _mafia_ family, and the whole "Join Tsunami Sawada's Family" Thing was because your crazy tutor wants you to have "Guardians" even though he won't expalin what they are?" Hanataro clarified.

"Yep! Pretty much. I hope to get him to explain soon though. Seems important, much like the Captains of the Gotei are." 

They probably would have talked more, but that doesn't get to happen. Hanataro & Taeko hear a beep from Hanataro's back pocket, requiring him to take out his Soul Phone and look at it. He turns the phone towards her, allowing her to see that there is a Gillian-Class hollow that has invaded Namimori. 

"It's time to see what's going to happen with my pass, eh, Hanataro?" Taeko laughs, disguising her worry the same way she did all those years ago, before she was declared dead; rightfully so.

"Y-yes!" 

And that's that. Tsunami Sawada presses the badge of a skull to her chest, and her soul ejects, becoming Taeko Kawakami one more in both Soul and Spirit. There is the rattling of chains heard for only a couple seconds before the sound of them breaking follows. Hanataro disengages from his Gigai as well with the use of a Soul Candy.

They have to hide Taeko's body first though. It wouldn't do for Reborn to become suspicious or concerned about them if he found their un-breathing body guarded by the shaking leaf that is Hanataro's mod-soul replacement. 

"Well now! Lets go beat up that Hollow!" 

* * *

As they run to the sight of the attack, Hanataro cannot help but notice that Taeko seems different. Maybe it's Reincarnation, and having less responsibilities then she had as a Third Seat. But, maybe it's the way her Shihakusho looks. After all, clothes make or break a person, and give people an insight into how they behave. Back in Seireitei, her Shihakusho was a standard version, with a sash of vines to hold her Zanpaktou. But now, she looks more free. The top of her Shihakusho has shorter sleeves, and arm guards with leaf and vine insignia embroidered into the leather. The hakama pants are mostly the same, but he can see the faint designs of leaves and vines at the very bottom. She kept the sash of vines though, and Hanataro thinks that if that wasn't there, he would mistake her soul for someone else using the body of Tsunami Sawada. 

"Hanataro! Is it just one Gillian or are there multiple?" Taeko shouts over to him, as they can hear the bone-chilling roar. 

"Just one! I'll heal any of your injuries, go deal with it!" 

"I feel like I should be giving you orders, but I don't think I kept my rank!" She says with a laugh, unsheathing her Zanpaktou and charging towards the hollow. 

"Point!" 

With an ethereal roar, the Hollow, taking the form of a bear, blocked the swing of Taeko's sword, requiring her to jump back so she didn't get scratched. She stepped into Shun Po, dashing behind the hollow and slicing it from the behind, and using the momentum from the back stab to slice the mask of the hollow cleanly. The hollow roars once more, before fading, the souls released to Soul Society. Even though Taeko did well, and had not gotten injured, nor had to release her Shikai, she still frowns down at her Sword, "I need to practice more. Clearly I'm getting out of practice." 

Hanataro doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just nods halfheartedly. She had done pretty well, in his opinon, but he guessed it was because she just regained her memories (which should've been impossible) and she remembered having a much better reaction and attack time from her prime, and wants to get back to that. 

"Lets go back now. I need to get home soon or Reborn will get suspicious, even more then he already is of my "sudden competence"." 

"R-right!"

* * *

A red-head, working on his computer, shrieks and hides under the table when he hears the loudest roar, that only he can seem to hear. Only leaving his room when his mother calls, worried for him, and also for Dinner. 

A too-fake smiling teenager looks in the direction of the howl he heard, but no one else on his team did. His smile becomes a bit sharper as he heads towards his house, after saying goodbye to his also fake team. 

An elderly woman looks up from cleaning a bow and frowns, muttering a prayer to the Sealed King as her granddaughter comes into the workshop, gripping a cross dangling from her wrist tightly, with wide eyes. Her granddaughters brother shouting an extreme goodbye to go on his after dinner run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with this one! Haaaa, this one is definitely a wild ride here. I'm still trying to figure out a good writing style, and I'm not too sure if I liked the fight scene I wrote. 
> 
> Also, yes, all of the characters (minus the Grandmother) are canon.


End file.
